Idol
Idols are the celebrities of the late 23rd century. Many idols are the end result of well-executed viral campaigns waged by the entertainment industry. Careful manipulation of the market and focus group testing allow an individual to be rocketed into stardom nearly overnight, using the Stellar DataNet to achieve maximum exposure. The corporate vampires play the market and milk financial successes until one star fades and another is raised to take their place.. In some instances an idol manages this without industry-backing, often waging a campaign highlighting their independence from corporate backing and touting their indie status to boost their street cred. Musicians, vid stars, reality streamers, artists, and even charismatic propagandists are all examples of idols. Prerequisites Envoy class, trained in Profession: Influencer (Cha), Charisma 13. Alternate Class Features Media Idol (2nd) You use prerecorded audio, a live performance, or some combination of the two to enhance your improvisations, often broadcasting the performances live online, or recording them for later editing. No matter the method, you may use your performance art as part of your tactics. You may spend a Resolve Point as a move action to begin performing. Your performance continues as long as you spend a swift or movement action each round to maintain the performance. While performing, you may use the Profession: Influencer (Cha) skill in place of any skill used as part of an Envoy Improvisation. You begin each day with a number of Celebrity Resolve Points equal to your Charisma modifier, and these are not in addition to your total Resolve Points, but are instead a portion of her total Resolve Points that are tracked separately. You may recover a single celebrity resolve point during an encounter if they roll a 20 on any Profession: Influencer check while performing. You may never have more points designated as Celebrity Resolve Points than an amount equal to your Charisma modifier, and if you would recover a Celebrity Resolve Point whenever you have your maximum number of Celebrity Resolve Points, no point is recovered. You must specify you are using Celebrity Resolve Points. If you do not specify, you use regular Resolve Points. Rock an Brawl (4th) You may choose to incorporate combat into your performance. As a full action you may maintain your performance, use an Improvisation, and make a single attack. If you spend a Celebrity Resolve Point as part the improvisation, you consider your Base Attack Bonus to be equal to your level for the attack. Fame (9th) You have achieved a level of notoriety that makes you especially recognizable. Whenever you first interact with an NPC, the NPC must make a Culture check against a DC equal to 25 minus your Profession: Influencer skill modifier. If the NPC makes the check, they recognize you. Any time you use a Charisma based skill while interacting with that NPC within the next 24 hours, you gain an insight bonus to the skill check equal to half your ranks in Profession: Influencer. Superstar (18th) Your name is an ubiquitous part of pop culture. Any NPC without a reason to be indisposed towards you (such as an enemy, a rival, or the fan of a rival) is considered to have a starting attitude of helpful towards you. New Improvisations The idol gains additional envoy improvisations from which they may select 2nd Level They're With Me You can spend a Resolve Point as a reaction when an ally makes a Charisma based skill check. The ally may use your total skill modifier for that skill (or her Charisma modifier if she does not have ranks in that skill) in place of your own when calculating the result of the roll. Red Carpet Treatment You can change the disposition of any NPC that recognizes you to helpful. This requires one minute of uninterrupted conversation with the NPC, and you must have at least 1 Celebrity Resolve Point. The NPC’s disposition will remain helpful so long as you have at least 1 Celebrity Resolve Point. 4th Level Hogging the Spotlight So long as you have not yet taken a turn this round, you can spend a Resolve Point as a reaction to immediately take a move or standard action before an opponent (or even an ally) is able to act. Treat this as if you had readied the action. This uses your turn for the round and moves your place in the initiative order to just before the target’s initiative. Star Power You can momentarily buy all the hype and actually be the legend your PR people say you are. Once per day, as a free action, you gain a +1 per 4 class levels (maximum +5 at 20th level) to attacks, damage, saving throws, skill checks, and ability checks for a number of rounds equal to your class level. 6th Level Bite the Dust You can recover a Celebrity Resolve Point whenever you score a critical hit while performing. Blacklist You can use your influence to disrupt the social activities of a particular individual or group. You spend a Celebrity Resolve Point and least 10 minutes contacting allies and affiliates to spread the word. This imposes a penalty equal to your level on all Diplomacy checks made by that individual or group when attempting to gather information or influence NPCs attitudes in relation to you and your closest allies. As part of this action, you can also choose a particular location, service, or shop to deny the individual or group any commerce or interaction for up to 24 hours. Media Blitz You can spend a Celebrity Resolve Point to draw a lot of attention. As a full-round action, you can use your TAP to update your location on various Stellar DataNet social media sites, bringing down a storm of media and fans upon your location. This functions as the gather crowd Expertise Talent, except that it only takes 1d4 rounds for the crowd to form. The resulting crowd provides concealment for you and your companions, and also soft cover, should you or your opponents continue any hostilities in the public eye. 8th Level All my own Stunts As long as you have at least one Celebrity Resolve Point, you gain a circumstance bonus equal to your current number of Celebrity Resolve Points on any Acrobatics, Athletics, or Piloting skill checks you make (minimum +1) during any round in which you are maintaining a performance with the media idol ability. After you have rolled the skill check but before you know the result, you can immediately spend a Celebrity Resolve Point to reroll the check, taking the higher of the two rolls. You can only take a reroll on a skill check in this fashion once per round. Break a Leg So long as you have at least one Celebrity Resolve Point, you gain a circumstance bonus equal to your current number of Celebrity Resolve Points to any Profession: Influencer skill checks she makes (minimum +1). After you have rolled the skill check but before you know the result, you can immediately spend a Celebrity Resolve Point to reroll the check, taking the higher of the two rolls. You can only take a reroll on a skill check in this fashion once per round. Encore You may spend a Celebrity Resolve Point to make an additional attack as part of a full attack at the same penalty as the other attacks made in the full attack. Number One with a Bullet On the first round of an encounter, whenever Initiative is rolled, you may spend a Celebrity Resolve Point to immediately take a turn first, as if you were first in initiative. You still roll initiative as normal, and return to your initiative position on the next round. Media Vendetta You may choose a particular individual and begin openly flaming/trolling that person on the Stellar DataNet, turning her fan base against them. By spending one Celebrity Resolve Point, you impose a penalty equal to your idol level on any social skill checks made by that individual while on the Stellar DataNet, and a penalty equal to half your idol level on any social skill checks made in person. Where the targeted individual is concerned, the starting attitude of any of your fans is considered unfriendly. These penalties last 24 hours, and can be maintained by spending another Celebrity Resolve Point the following day when your Resolve Points are recovered, and by spending at least an hour on the Stellar DataNet keeping up the feud. At the GM’s discretion, other penalties may apply to the individual depending on the situation. Turn it up to 11 You may spend a Celebrity Resolve Point to grant all allies a +4 circumstance bonus to all Acrobatics, Athletics, and Intimidate checks for as long as you maintain your performance with the Media Idol ability. New Expertise Talents You gains additional expertise talents from which they may select. Do You Know Who I Am? So long as you have at least one Celebrity Resolve Point in your pool, you add your total level to her roll when making an Intimidate check. You can spend a Celebrity Resolve Point to immediately reroll an Intimidate check. You may only gain one reroll on any given check in this manner. Fascinating Performance (Profession: Influencer) You can use your performance art to cause one or more people to become fascinated with you. Each person to be fascinated must be within 90 ft, able to see and hear you, and capable of paying attention to you. You must also be able to see the people affected. The distraction of a nearby combat or other dangers prevents this ability from working. For every three levels you have attained beyond 1st, you can target one additional person with this ability. Each targeted person within range receives a Will save (DC 10 + 1/2 your level + your Charisma modifier) to negate the effect. If a person’s saving throw succeeds, you cannot attempt to fascinate that person again for 24 hours. You may spend a Celebrity Resolve Point to force a particular target to roll their save twice and take the worse roll. If its saving throw fails, the person observes the performance for as long as you continue to maintain it. While fascinated, a target takes a −4 penalty on all skill checks made as reactions, such as Perception checks. Any potential threat to the target allows the target to make a new saving throw against the effect. Naturally, others may stop to watch the performance, possibly a large group depending on the area, but only the targeted persons are subject to the fascination effect. At 9th level you have learned how to focus attention on yourself so thoroughly that even the presence of danger does not distract your adoring crowd. When using fascinate, a target making a save to break the effect because of a potential threat takes a −4 penalty on that save, and even obvious threats require a save rather than automatically breaking the effect. Gather Crowd (Profession: Influencer) You are skilled at drawing an audience to your performances. If you are in populated area, you can shout, sing, or otherwise make yourself noticed in order to attract an audience to your impromptu stage. The size of the crowd depends on the local population, but typically is a number of people equal to 1/2 your class level × the result of your Profession: Influencer check. The crowd gathers over the next 1d10 rounds. If you fail to engage the crowd (by performing, kissing babies, signing autographs, and so on), it disperses over the next 1d10 rounds. Category:Archetypes